


HunHan Compilation

by Luaddict



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luaddict/pseuds/Luaddict
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah Sehun dan Luhan.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 5





	1. Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Kumpulan One-Shot.  
> Harap maklum dengan Typo :(  
> Terima Kasih telah mampir dan membaca.

Sehun yang merayakan ulang tahun Luhan.

.

“Sekarang kau tiup lilinnya dan jangan lupa mengucapkan doa terlebih dahulu.” Ujar Sehun yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Luhan menatap lilin yang ada di atas kue _tart_ mini dihadapannya dengan penuh harap, kemudian memejamkan matanya dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya seraya berdoa dalam hati.

Sehun masih memandangnya dalam diam.

Tak lama Luhan membuka matanya dan meniup lilinnya.

“Selamat ulang tahun Luhan.” Ucap Sehun ketika lilin itu mati.

“Terima kasih Sehun.” Balas Luhan tersenyum.

“Aku akan mengambil pisau sebentar.” Dan Sehun pergi meninggalkan kamar Luhan untuk menuju ke dapur.

Suasana menjadi sunyi dengan Luhan masih memandang kue _tart_ mini itu yang kini sudah berada di tangannya.

Luhan sakit di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 dan hanya bisa terbaring lemah di kamarnya seharian.

Sehun sahabatnya sejak kecil memutuskan untuk tidak melewatkan hari yang istimewa ini, jadi ia merayakan ulang tahun Luhan dengan membeli kue itu dekat toko kue di komplek perumahan mereka.

Luhan bahagia memiliki Sehun sebagai sahabatnya, walaupun sebenarnya Luhan juga memiliki banyak teman dan semua orang juga sayang kepadanya tapi Sehun sudah ada sejak dulu dengannya dan tak pernah meninggalkannya.

Sehun kembali dengan pisau serta sendok dan piring kecil di tangannya.

“Kau ingin memotong kuenya? Atau aku yang melakukannya Han?” Tanya Sehun.

“Kau saja Hun.” Jawab Luhan, menyebut nama Sehun dengan panggilan kecil mereka.

Sehun memotong kue itu perlahan, membaginya menjadi beberapa potongan dengan ukuran yang sama.

“Bilang aaa…” ucap Sehun sembari mengarahkan sebuah potongan kue itu ke arah Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh melihatnya dan menerima suapan itu dengan senang hati. “Kue ini manis sekali.”

“Iyakah? Aku tidak pernah membeli hal semacam ini sebelumnya, jadi aku meminta saran kepada pegawai di toko itu dan mereka menyarankan kue ini. Katanya walaupun mini tapi rasanya sangat enak dan manis, jadi makannya harus sedikit-sedikit makannya biar bisa menikmatinya.”

“Kau tahu kan itu hanya strategi pemasaran mereka?” dan Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

“Aku tahu, tapi mau apa dikata karena pengetahuanku benar-benar kosong mengenai hal semacam ini.”

“Tak apa Hun, aku senang kok.” Ucap Luhan tulus.

“Aku senang mendengarnya kalau begitu.”

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening, mereka berdua benar-benar menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Sehun yang mengusap bibir Luhan ketika ada noda cokelat di sana dan Luhan yang kini mengambil giliran menyuapi Sehun dengan potongan kue itu.

“Han?”

“Hmmm?”

“Apa doa mu tadi?”

“Eh? Itu rahasia.”

Sehun memasang wajah memelas. “Ayolah Han aku penasaran. Jangan-jangan kau berdoa supaya cepat dapat pacar ya?”

“Asal aja.” Kemudian Luhan memukul pelan lengan Sehun.

“Oke oke aku bercanda.” Ucap Sehun sambil menahan tangan Luhan untuk tidak memukulnya lagi.

“Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya.”

“Apa? Apa?” suara Sehun terdengar antusias.

“Aku ingin orang yang berada di hadapanku ini selalu diberi kebahagian dan kesehatan yang tak terhingga.” Jawaban Luhan terdengar sederhana. Tapi bagi Sehun kalimat itu benar-benar menyentuh hatinya.

Jika Luhan bersyukur memiliki Sehun, maka Sehun beribu-ribu lebih bersyukur dipertemukan dengan Luhan.

Hal ini membuat dirinya merasa bimbang karena Sehun tidak hanya menyayangi Luhan sebagai temannya, melainkan mencintainya layaknya seorang kekasih.

Perasaan ini sudah lama dipendamnya, bahkan teman-temannya berulang kali menyuruhnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan karena mereka yakin Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Semua orang mengenal Sehun dan Luhan yang selalu dekat dan tak pernah terpisah, membuat orang-orang yang menyukai Sehun atau Luhan memilih untuk melangkah mundur karena mereka tahu tidak akan pernah mendapat perhatian Sehun seperti ketika Luhan berada disekitarnya, atau mendapat perlakuan kasih sayang Luhan kepada Sehun ketika mereka sedang bersama.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian yang ada, Sehun memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya sekarang.

“Han, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu.”

Luhan melihat Sehun yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan serius.

“Apa Hun?”

“Aku menyukaimu. Menyukaimu melebihi rasa sayang kepada teman. Aku mencintaimu dan rasa ini sudah lama kupendam.”

“Berapa lama?” Tanya Luhan.

“Hah?” respon Sehun tidak mengerti.

“Sudah berapa lama kau memendamnya Hun?” ekspresi Luhan tak dapat dibaca oleh Sehun.

“Mungkin sejak kita masih kecil? Aku selalu merasa nyaman ketika bersama denganmu, kau pusatku seperti planet yang mengelilingi matahari, atau tanamannya yang tumbuh ke arah cahaya. Aku ingin mempunyai hubungan lebih denganmu Han, lebih dari seorang sahabat. Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku atau bahkan menjadi belahan jiwaku selamanya.” Sehun kini memberikan tatapan penuh harap kepada Luhan.

Luhan masih terdiam mencerna semuanya dan kemudian tersenyum. Tangannya diarahkan untuk mengenggam tangan Sehun yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan erat. _Hangat_ , batin Luhan.

“Aku kira hanya aku yang merasa seperti ini Hun.”

Sebelum Sehun memtong kalimatnya, Luhan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sehun. Mencegah pria itu berbicara.

“Aku juga menyukaimu melebihi seorang teman. Kalau kau sadar, hanya kau yang menerima semua perlakuan manisku-yang tentunya sangat kau sukai dan tidak orang lain. Ketika berada di dekatmu, aku selalu merasa terlindungi, walaupun kadang kau terlihat bodoh karena tingkah konyolmu untuk mengiburku tapi aku menyukainya. Aku tahu kau selalu memperhatikanku diam-diam di setiap kesempatan yang ada karena aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya selalu menerima uang jajan dari mamamu-karena mamamu sudah menceritakan hal itu padaku tapi kau memilih memakan bekalku hingga akhirnya kita berdua kelaparan di tengah-tengah pelajaran.”

Sehun dibuat terdiam dengan ucapan Luhan. _Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah barusan Luhan bilang bahwa dirinya juga menyukai Sehun?_ Pikirnya.

“Dan ya, aku mau menjadi pacarmu Hun.” Dan Luhan menurunkan jarinya yang dari tadi berada di bibir Sehun selama ia berbicara.

Sebelum tangan itu menjauh, Sehun segera menggenggamnya.

“Cubit aku.”

“Hah?”

“Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan Han?”

Dan Luhan tertawa. “Kau tidak bermimpi Oh Sehun. Aku juga menyukaimu.” Dan Luhan mendekatkan wajah mereka, mencium lembut pipi kanan Sehun.

“Kenapa hanya di pipi?” ucap Sehun sebal.

“Eh?”

“Lupakan, aku yakin hal itu akan meningkat seiring berjalannya waktu.” Sehun mengangguk mantap dengan ucapannya sendiri.

“Kau ini ada-ada saja.” Ucap Luhan sambil menahan tawa.

Melihat hal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum, teman-temannya benar mengenai Luhan yang juga menyukainya. Luhan juga sepertinya sudah lama menyukainya, _eh?_

“Tu-tunggu, sejak kapan kau menyadari perasaanmu Lu?”

“Apakah itu penting?”

“Sangat penting!”

“Sejak kau berdiri di depan rumahku dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup membawa setangkai bunga plastik hasil kerajinan tanganmu saat di sekolah hari itu. Aku tidak bisa masuk karena sakit dan kau bilang bunga ini dapat menyembuhkanku.”

Sehun dibuat melongo, dirinya bahkan tidak sadar sudah meperlakukan Luhan seistimewa itu dulu dan juga Itu berarti Luhan lebih lama menyukai dirinya.

“Aku-“

“Oh ada si muka datar ternyata.” Ucap seseorang.

Luhan dan Sehun segera menoleh ka arah sumber suara.

“ _Gege_ kau sudah pulang?”

Yifan, kakak Luhan berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya melihat dua manusia itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Pasalnya Yifan melihat tangan Sehun dan Luhan yang bertautan. _Sial, dirinya benar-benar telat!_

“Oh ternyata hanya Yifan- _ge_.”

“Apa maksudmu dengan _Oh ternyata hanya Yifan-ge_? Dan kulihat sepertinya kau sudah mulai lancang ya Oh Sehun?” Yifan melirik ke arah tangan Sehun.

Sehun yang menyadari itu membulatkan matanya. Oh betapa bodohnya ia melupakan hal tentang Yifan yang begitu protektif dengan Luhan-adiknya ini. Dirinya meringsut mundur ke arah belakang Luhan, seolah meminta perlindungannya.

“ _Gege._ ” ucap Luhan memelas.

“Baiklah-baiklah aku tidak akan mengancam Sehun kali ini.” Yifan melangkah mendekat, mencium kening Luhan sejenak “Selamat ulang tahun Lu.”

“Terima kasih _ge_.” Dan Yifan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi sebelum pergi, Yifan memberi tatapan ke arah Sehun yang seakan berkata kepadanya _‘Temui aku nanti, kita perlu bicara’_.

Matilah Sehun.

.

.

_Ada satu lagi doa yang Luhan tidak sebutkan tadi. “Kuberharap, Sehun menjadi kekasihku.”_

.

.


	2. Evolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentang Luhan yang move-on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiba-tiba pengen ngetik ini setelah dengerin lagu Feel It still by Protugal. The Man.  
> Mohon maaf kalau typo :( Terima kasih telah mampir dan membaca.

.

_“Luhan, jika Jongin pernah menyakitimu maka jadilah milikku. Aku akan menyambutmu.”_

.

Sore yang cerah membuat orang-orang memutuskan untuk menikmati sore mereka di luar.

Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan senyuman yang cerah dan rasa percaya diri ketika melewati keramaian. Dengan tangan yang membawa sebuah kotak kado dengan kartu yang tergantung di pita bertuliskan ‘ _Happy Birthday Jongin’_ dan dirinya tidak berhenti menggumamkan lagu _Feel It Still_ sepanjang jalan.

Orang-orang mencuri lirik ke arahnya, bukan karena terpesona tapi karena penampilannya yang culun. Kaca mata tebalnya, rambutnya ia biarkan menutupi dahinya, jaket merahnya yang kebesaran dikancing hingga leher, celana _training_ hitamnya dan sepatu dengan tali warna-warni.

Luhan, tidak peduli karena saat ini ada orang yang sedang menantinya. Orang yang spesial dihatinya dan menerimanya apa adanya.

Kakinya ia langkahkan melewati berbagai _stan_ makanan yang mengeluarkan harum masakan begitu lezat.

Melewati sepasang manusia yang sedang bercumbu di sebuah bangku.

Melewati sekelompok orang yang sedang bercanda.

Melewati seorang wanita yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya.

Melewati orang-orangnya yang memperhatikan penampilannya dari atas hingga bawah.

Melewati sore yang cerah di pinggiran Sungai Han.

Dirinya memancarkan aura positif di setiap langkah menuju pacarnya yang katanya kini sedang menunggunya di salah satu kafe dekat sini.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kafe itu dari kejauhan dan senyumnya semakin melebar.

Dengan semangat ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

Tepat di depan kafe yang terbuka itu dirinya kembali berhenti.

Jongin berada di sana tapi tidak sendiri.

Jongin berada di sana dengan seorang perempuan lain yang kini sedang mencumbunya dan nampaknya Jongin juga menikmati apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar dan genggamannya mengerat pada kado yang ada di tangannya.

Dengan segera Luhan meninggalkan kafe, membuang kado itu ke tempat sampah terdekat dan berlari.

Dirinya terus berlari mencari tempat yang sepi.

Saat tiba, nafas Luhan terengah-engah dengan isakan yang tertahan.

Dirinya terduduk disana. Hatinya begitu sakit hingga terasa sesak. Tangannya gemetar memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya ia tundukkan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kesedihan sesaat.

Lama ia berada di posisi itu hingga tiba-tiba dirinya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit dan kemudian tersenyum.

Luhan bangkit dan menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan sehingga rambut itu terangkat ke atas dan menampakkan dahi indahnya. Melepas kacamatanya dan membuangnya sembarang, menampilkan mata indahnya. Membuka jaketnya dan mengikatnya di lehernya, sekarang dirinya hanya mengenakan kaos hitam ketat lengan pendek yang membentuk tubuhnya yang ternyata proporsional.

Hanya dengan itu, Luhan terlihat sangat berbeda.

Setelah memastikan dirinya rapi, Luhan berjalan kembali menuju kafe tadi dan di sana ia melihat Jongin dengan perempuan itu yang kali ini sedang berpegangan tangan. Luhan masuk ke kafe, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya kini dengan pandangan terpesona. _Apakah orang itu artis?_

Dengan langkah percaya diri membawanya menuju tempat Jongin duduk.

Jongin menatap kaget seseorang yang sedang berdiri dan juga menatapnya itu.

“Lu-Luhan?”

CUP

Sontak hal itu mencuri seluruh perhatian setiap orang. Luhan baru saja mencium Jongin tepat di bibir.

Jongin terdiam dan masih mencerna hal yang baru saja terjadi dengan Luhan yang kini sedang tersenyum puas.

Luhan melirik ke arah perempuan yang disebelah Jongin sebelum berkata “Kita putus Kim Jongin.” dan pergi meninggalkan kafe.

Dan di luar sudah ada Sehun yang menunggunya dengan bersandar di mobil sedan mewahnya.

Sehun terlihat tampan dengan pakaian serba hitamnya, kaos hitam, celana dasar hitam, sepatu olahraganya yang hitam dengan lis putih dan oh rambut hitamnya yang disisir rapi kebelakang itu menampakkan wajah tampannya dengan sempurna.

Sehun tersenyum ketika melihatnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tanpa ragu Luhan segera meraihnya, kemudian Sehun mengecup tangan Luhan yang berada digenggamannya.

Mata Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin yang kini sedang memandangnya penuh kebencian dan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Orang-orang disekitar sana menjadi saksi semua kejadian itu.

Bagaimana pria itu melakukan _sweet_ _revenge_ nya.

.

_“Jangan sampai kau menyakitinya Kim Jongin, karena ketika itu terjadi maka Luhan akan menjadi milikku.”_

.

_“Hey aku tahu kau menyukai Jongin, datanglah ke kafe ini besok sore dan pastikan kau berpenampilan menarik.”_

_._

_“Sudah kubilang, Jongin bukan laki-laki yang baik Lu.”_ _Sehun tersenyum menenangkan._

.

.


	3. Blind Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan jatuh cinta pada Sehun bukan karena ia melihatnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Winter The Wind Blows everyone. Ditambah bumbu penyedap di dalamnya.  
> Mohon maaf kalau ada typonya dan Terima kasih telah mampir.

.

Luhan terlahir buta.

Dirinya tidak mengetahui keindahan dunia. Semua dikenalnya hanya dari suara dan sentuhan. Dirinya juga tidak tahu bahwa Tuhan menciptakan keindahan pada Luhan, wajahnya, rambutnya, matanya, suaranya bahkan jiwanya.

 _Tapi setiap kekurangan pasti ada kelebihannya bukan?_ Karena dirinya dibekali otak yang cerdas. Kekurangannya bukanlah halangan untuknya belajar dan juga dirinya pintar memainkan piano.

Luhan terlahir di sebuah keluarga yang kaya raya. Mempunyai kedua orang tua yang tak henti-hentinya memberikan rasa kasih sayang dan kakak laki-lakinya yang selalu menyayanginya dan menjaganya. Luhan merasa beruntung.

.

Hingga suatu hari Luhan bertemu orang baru.

Kakaknya-Yifan mengenalkannya pada seorang pria yang katanya akan menjadi pelayan baru untuknya. Pria itu bernama Sehun.

Sedikit canggung awalnya karena Luhan tidak pandai berinteraksi dengan orang baru. Luhan pikir, mungkin pelayannya ini akan jengah dan bosan terhadapnya tapi ternyata tidak karena sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari pria itu

“Tuan Lu, mari kita lakukan semuanya perlahan. Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin membantumu karena itu tuan Lu tidak perlu ragu untuk bercerita apapun denganku.” Suara pria itu terdengar begitu menenangkan dan membuat Luhan merasa nyaman ketika tangannya digenggam dengan erat.

“Luhan, panggil aku Luhan.”

Dan tanpa Luhan sadari, pria itu tersenyum lembut. “Ya, Luhan.”

.

Luhan menghabiskan banyak waktunya dengan yang ia ketahui namanya sebagai Sehun. Dari mulai saat belajar, makan, berkebun atau bahkan sekedar jalan-jalan.

Suatu hari Luhan mendengar bahwa ulang tahun Sehun akan segera tiba jadi dirinya berinisiatif untuk membuat kue dengan bantuan bibi Kim-salah satu pelayan yang merawatnya dari kecil.

Sehun mendengar ide Luhan dan sempat menolaknya. Mengatakan bahwa Luhan tidak perlu melakukan hal itu dan takut jika dirinya terluka. Tapi keluarga Lu mempunyai sifat keras kepala dan hal itu menurun pada Luhan. Luhan meyakinkan Sehun bahwa dirinya tidak keberatan dan memastikan tidak akan melukai dirinya sendiri.

Sehun pada akhirnya menyetujuinya dengan syarat bahwa bibi Kim digantikan oleh dirinya untuk membantu Luhan dan Luhan sendiri sedikit mendengus karena niat awalnya untuk memberi kejutan pada Sehun malah berakhir dengan Sehun yang membantunya.

Setelah menyiapkan hal yang dibutuhkan, masuklah mereka di proses pembuatan.

Luhan dibantu Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnnya untuk semua kegiatan. Kedua tangan Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan untuk mengarahkannya. Tidak dapat Luhan pungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat ini karena tubuh mereka benar-benar menyatu, Sehun memeluknya dari belakang sembari tangannya mengarahkan tangan untuk memecah terlu, mengocok adonan, menaburkan tepung dan memotong ceri.

Dengan penuh kesabaran Sehun membimbing Luhan, mengikuti semua langkah yang ada di buku resep hingga akhirnya mengeluarkan kue yang sudah hampir jadi itu dari oven.

 _Tidak terlalu buruk_ , pikir Sehun ketika melihat hasilnya yang masih berdiri di belakang punggung Luhan. Tanpa disadari Sehun tangan Luhan mengarah ke kue yang masih berada di loyang yang panas itu dan ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuhnya, pekikan kecil terdengar dari mulut Luhan.

Sehun kaget dan segera membawa kedua tangan Luhan menjauh dari situ. Matanya melihat jari Luhan yang sedikit memerah karena menyentuh loyang yang panas tadi dan meniupnya dengan lembut berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa panasnya. Raut wajah Sehun sangat cemas sekarang.

“Kau tak apa?” Tanya Sehun.

Luhan tertawa, entah mengapa hal ini begitu lucu untuknya. Dari gerakan Sehun yang reflek dan suaranya yang kini terdengar khawatir padahal Luhan tidak merasa sakit karena kejadian tadi.

“Aku taka pa.” Jawabnya diselingan tawanya.

Sehun mengehela nafas lega dan tiba-tiba hatinya mengahangat mendengar suara tawa Luhan yang terdengar bahagia.

“Kita tunggu kuenya mendingin baru dioles krim.” Ucap Sehun setelah membaca petunjuk dari buku resep dan Luhan merasakan kehangatan yang sebelumnya menghilang karena Sehun meninggalkannya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Dan tak lama Luhan kembali merasakan kehadiran Sehun di sebelahnya.

“Kali ini biar aku sendiri yang membuat krimnya.”

“Eh? Aku bisa ikut membantu Sehun.”

“Tidak, tanganmu masih memerah dan cukup tunggu aku karena ini tidak lama oke?”

Luhan mengalah. “Oke.” Dan Luhan memandang Sehun dalam diam.

Sehun mengikuti langkah di buku itu dengan hati-hati, takut merusak krim yang akan dibuatnya dan tersenyum puas ketika hasilnya sempurna.

“Aku selesai.” Dan matanya kini menatap Luhan yang memandangnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Sehun tersenyum nakal, tangannya mengambil sedikit krim yang ada di mangkuk dan mengolesnya ke pipi Luhan.

Luhan sontak terkejut dan tangannya meraih pipinya yang terkena krim itu. Mencium aroma manis vanilla serta strukturnya yang lembut membuat Luhan sadar bahwa Sehun baru saja mengoleskan krim ke pipinya.

“Kau-“ dan Luhan mendengar suara tawa Sehun.

Tak terima akan hal itu, Luhan ingin membalasnya. Tangan meraba-raba meja di tempat Sehun berdiri, dan ketika Luhan menemukan mangkuk berisi krim itu tangannya segera mengambilnya sedikit dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sehun lakukan kepadanya.

“Lu- ampun Lu.” Ucap Sehun diselingi tawanya karena Luhan kini membalasnya tanpa henti dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Sehun membalas Luhan dan Luhan membalas balik. Hingga suara tawa kedua orang itu terdengar menggema dalam dapur.

.

Yifan pulang dengan keadaan dapur yang seperti baru saja terkena badai. Tepung yang berserakan, alat-alat bekas adonan yang menumpuk di tempat cuci piring dan dua manusia yang tak kalah berantakannya. Rambut Sehun dan Luhan sudah seperti terkena salju karena tepung, wajah mereka yang terlumuri krim dan tangan mereka yang juga berlumuran cokelat.

Dua manusia itu masih belum menyadari kehadiran Yifan karena sibuk menghias kue yang mereka buat, mengetahui hal itu Yifan segera beranjak pergi sebelum menganggu momen yang mereka ciptakan.

.

_“Aku tidak menyangka seorang Oh Sehun mau berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur dan bahkan memanggang sebuah kue.” Ucap Yifan mengejek._

_Dan Oh Sehun hanya tertawa sebelum kembali menyesap kopinya. Kini tatapannya menuju ke arah Luhan yang sedang tertidur di sofa pasca pesta ulang tahun Sehun yang dirayakan secara sederhana tadi._

.

Kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ketika Luhan mendengar berita bahwa dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan putra tunggal keluarga Oh membuat dunianya seketika hancur. Dirinya tak lagi mendengar tentang putra keluarga Oh tertarik dengannya.

Luhan menentangnya dan segera berlari tanpa arah setelah meninggalkan ruangan dengan Sehun yang ikut mengejarnya.

Sehun akhirnya membawa Luhan menuju taman belakang rumah-tempat kesukaan Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan menumpahkan seluruh kekecewaannya.

Luhan tidak menangis tapi hanya termenung dengan Sehun yang masih merangkul bahunya.

“Apa yang kau takutkan Lu?” Tanya Sehun pelan, takut tambah melukai Luhan.

“Kau.” Jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya.

“Aku takut kehilanganmu Sehun.” Lanjut Luhan. Sebuah kalimat sederhana tanpa Luhan sadari membuat Sehun bahagia. Dirinya sudah berpikir macam-macam takut jika Luhan tidak ingin menikah atau menjalani sebuah hubungan. Tapi ternyata Luhan hanya takut kehilangan dirinya.

“Kau tidak akan kehilanganku Lu.” Ucap Sehun menenangkan, karena Luhan memang tidak akan kehilangan dirinya begitu juga Sehun yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

“Aku dijodohkan Sehun.”

“Aku tahu itu.”

“Bagaimana jika calon suamiku nanti membawaku pergi dan kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi?”

Calon suami! Demi tuhan Luhan menyebut calon suami! Membuat jantung Sehun berdegup kencang, oh andaikan saja Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun…

“Kita akan tetap bertemu Luhan.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?”

“Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf Lu.”

“Perihal?” Tanya Luhan yang perhatiannya kini tertuju pada Sehun.

“Yifan dan aku berbohong padamu. Aku bukan seorang pelayan. Nama lengkapku adalah Oh Sehun, putra tunggal keluarga Oh.”

Kalimat Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam.

“Aku mohon jangan marah padaku Lu.” Melihat Luhan tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa membuat Sehun menjadi cemas.

Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri dan memandang kosong ke arah Sehun yang masih duduk. Sehun bersiap dengan segala hal buruk yang akan terjadi sebelum Luhan-

“Aku ingin menyentuh wajahmu.” Ucap Luhan.

Mata Sehun membulat. “Tentu saja.” Tangan Sehun perlahan meraih tangan Luhan dan mengarahkannya untuk menyentuh wajahnya.

Luhan dengan tangan lembutnya mulai menelusuri wajah Sehun, dari dahinya, matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, dagunya yang tajam dan terakhir bibirnya. Jari telunjuk Luhan lama berada di bibir Sehun, sedikit menekannya sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dekat… dekat hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

Luhan memberi Sehun kecupan singkat.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, _apa Luhan baru saja menerimanya?_ _Dan bibirnya ya Tuhan manis sekali_ , Pikir Sehun.

“Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan itu.” Ujar Luhan dan sedikit tersenyum.

“Dan kau tidak perlu ragu lagi untuk melakukannya mulai sekarang.” Balas Sehun dan kedua tangannya kini menggenggam erat kedua tangan Luhan.

Luhan masih berdiri dan Sehun yang masih duduk mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut. “Jadi Luhan, maukan kau menjadi belahan jiwaku untuk selamanya?” Tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum manis sekali ketika mendengarnya, mungkin orang-orang akan dibuatnya terbang ketika melihat senyuman itu termasuk Sehun.

“Aku bersedia.” Jawab Luhan mantap dan tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan kehangatan itu lagi. Sehun memeluknya dan mengangkatnya hingga kaki Luhan tidak menyentuh tanah kemudian memutar kedua tubuh mereka sambil berpelukan.

.

Luhan ngambek tentu saja setelah tahu bahwa Yifan dan Sehun ternyata bersekongkol di belakangnya dan kebetulan situasi saat itu mendukungnya untuk tidak berbicara pada Yifan maupun Sehun hari itu karena dirinya diculik oleh calon mertua seharian.

Ibu Sehun begitu senang ketika menyambut Luhan dan berulang kali mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akhirnya dapat mengenal cinta.

Kedua orang tua Sehun bersyukur bahwa Luhan hadir dan membuat Sehun bahagia karena akhir-akhir ini mereka selalu mendapati Sehun pulang ke rumah dengan senyum di wajahnya karena aslinya Sehun itu jarang sekali tersenyum.

Luhan hanya merespon dengan kalimat sederhanya “Aku juga beruntun bertemu dengan Sehun.”

.

.

_Hari itu Sehun akan bertemu calonnya, anak terakhir laki-laki dari keluarga Lu_

_“Itu Luhan-adikku, Sehun. Yang sedang duduk itu.” Ucap Yifan. Jika saja dirinya tidak mengenal Sehun dengan baik, pasti ia tidak akan memberikan mereka restu._

_Luhan membuat Sehun terpesona dengan keindahannya tidak peduli akan kekurangan yang dimiliki Luhan._

_“Yifan aku punya sebuah rencana dan kuharap kau menyetujuinya.”_

_“Sebutkan.”_

.

.


	4. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentang Sehun yang terjebak dalam mimpinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih telah mampir.

.

Sehun selalu bertemu dengannya sebelum fajar menjemput di tempat yang sama.

Sebuah padang rumput yang luas, orang itu duduk di bawah satu-satunya pohon yang ada di sana.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Orang itu selalu ada setiap Sehun datang, duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku dan Sehun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena pancaran sinar menyilaukan yang orang itu keluarkan. Sehun pernah bertanya siapa dirinya tapi orang itu tidak menjawabnya dan pada akhirnya ia hanya duduk di sebelah orang itu sampai dirinya terbangun.

Tapi ada yang berbeda di hari ini. Orang itu untuk pertama kalinya membuka suara

“Namaku _Luhan_.”

Dan tepat setelah orang yang bernama Luhan itu bersuara, Sehun terbangun dari mimpinya.

.

Sehun menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Pergi kesekolah bertemu dengan teman-temannya, bermain basket seusai jam sekolah selesai bersama timnya dan entah mengapa semua terlihat berwarna abu-abu dan membosankan.

Satu hal yang berwarna hanyalah mimpinya. Dirinya selalu tidur tepat waktu agar bertemu dengan orang misterius bernama Luhan di mimpinya.

Dan saat itu Luhan kembali berbicara padanya.

“Sehun, menurutmu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?”

Sehun memandang Luhan heran sebelum akhirnya menjawab “Um… aku sedang tertidur sekarang? Dan bermimpi bertemu denganmu saat ini.” Dan Luhan hanya terdiam.

 _Apa aku salah dalam berkata?_ Pikir Sehun.

“Ya, kau sedang tertidur Sehun jadi bukankah saatnya untukmu bangun?”

“Hah?” dan setelah itu Sehun kembali terbangun.

.

Pagi itu Sehun bertanya pada ibumu apakah dirinya pernah mengenal nama Luhan sebelumnya dan ibunya hanya menggeleng. Sehun juga bertanya pada teman-temannya dan mereka memberikan reaksi yang sama seperti ibunya kecuali Jongin.

“Bukankah Luhan teman masa kecilmu Sehun?” setelah itu Sehun tiba-tiba melihat Luhan dihadapannya dan dirinya sudah berada di padang rumput dengan pepohonan yang rindang.

“Sehun, menurutmu di mana kau sekarang?”

“A-aku berada di sekolah tadi. Bagaimana bisa…”

“Sehun, di mana jiwamu berada?”

“Hah?” Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan Tanya. Dirinya benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

“Bangunlah Sehun.” Dan sehun terbangun. Dirinya sudah berada di kamarnya dan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah.

Ketika dirinya turun menuju ruang makan, ibunya menyambut dengan tatapan khawatir. Sehun mengerti tatapan itu ketika ibunya menjelaskan bahwa Sehun saat pulang langsung mengunci diri di kamar entah karena apa. Sehun bahkan tidak ingat dirinya berjalan pulang.

“Ibu, kau benar-benar belum pernah mendengar nama Luhan sebelumnya?”

“Kau bertanya terus dari kemarin, ibu tidak mengenalnya Sehun. Apa dia teman barumu?”

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab “Ya.”

.

Besoknya, Sehun kembali bertemu Luhan dan saat ini dirinya ingin menuntut penjelasan.

Padang rumput itu kini ditumbuhi beberapa bunga dan pepohonan yang rindang.

Pohon itu bertambah setiap Luhan memperbanyak interaksinya kepada Sehun.

“Apa kau ingin mendengar sebuah cerita Sehun?” dan Sehun mengangguk.

“Cerita ini tentang seseorang yang tetap setia menunggu kekasihnya untuk pulang. Setiap hari dirinya selalu membuka pintu depan jika saja kekasihnya itu pulang dan menutup pintu ketika dirinya tidur. Jika kau menjadi orang itu Sehun, apa kau akan tetap menunggunya?”

Sehun terlihat berpikir, “Aku akan tetap menunggunya.”

Samar Sehun dapat melihat orang itu tersenyum walaupun sinar menyilaukan itu masih ada. “Senang mendengarnya.” Ucap Luhan.

“Luhan, apa kau orang itu? Orang yang menunggu kekasihnya untuk pulang?” Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

“Ya…aku selalu menunggunya. Andai dia tahu bahwa ada rumah untuknya pulang.”

Suasana menjadi hening.

“Luhan, di mana kita berada?”

“Bukankah kau sudah menjawabnya?” Luhan menoleh ke arahnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya.

“Aku tidak yakin.” Dan Sehun tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat di wajahnya. Kedua tangan Luhan menangkup pipinya.

“Sehun…” panggil Luhan lirih. Sinar yang menyilaukan itu perlahan meredup dan memperlihatkan wajah indah Luhan. “Pulanglah.” Lanjut Luhan.

“Apa yang-“ dan nafas Sehun tercekat. Sekelebat potongan masa lalu melintasi ingatannya.

_“Oke, aku pergi ya.” Ucapnya dan mengecup sekilas kening seseorang yang ada di hadapannya ini._

_“Hati-hati Sehun, aku akan menunggumu pulang.” Orang itu tersenyum manis._

_“Aku hanya sebentar, tunggu aku ya Luhan.”_

“Lu-Luhan? Luhan!” orang ini, sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk erat Sehun. “Pulanglah Sehun, kau bebas sekarang.”

“Tidak! Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu Luhan!” Sehun tak kalah erat memeluk Luhan, takut jika tiba-tiba saja dirinya terbangun atau Luhan menghilang.

“Tapi kau harus bangun dan pulang menuju _rumah_ Sehun.”

“Tidak! Tidak Luhan… aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu lagi.” Sehun sudah menahan tangisnya.

“Kita akan bertemu lagi Sehun, aku janji.”

“Tidak tidak tidak…” dan perlahan tubuh Luhan teruari menjadi partikel seperti Kristal di pelukannya. Menghilang seiring dengan terbitnya matahari.

Hampa ia rasa. Ketika Luhan pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun menangis, meraung hebat dengan tangan yang kini memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

“Luhan… Luhan…Luhan…” bagaikan sebuah mantra dirinya terus mengucapkan nama Luhan, berharap dapat mengembalikannya.

_“Sehun… kau harus pulang.”_

Dan semua menghitam, Sehun ditelan kegelapan.

.

Ketika Sehun membuka matanya, dirinya mencium bau obat yang menyengat dengan ruangan berwarna putih yang mengelilinginya. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa dirinya berada di rumah sakit.

Tangannya ia gerakkan perlahan dan tiba-tiba menyentuh sesuatu yang halus.

Sehun menoleh ke sisi kanannya dan disitu ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang tertidur di pinggir tempat tidurnya dengan tangan sebagai alas kepalanya.

Orang itu terlihat begitu damai saat tidur, lingkaran hitam menghiasi kantung matanya tak mengubah keindahan wajahnya, tangannya kurus dan kulitnya pucat.

Wajah orang ini… wajah seseorang yang sangat penting di hidupnya! Sehun mengingatnya.

“Lu-luhan?” Suara Sehun terdengar seperti bisikan. Walau begitu sosok itu merasa namanya disebut, melenguh sedikit dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya terlihat setengah terbuka-membuatnya terlihat imut, menyesuaikan pandangannya dan membulat ketika melihat orang di hadapannya.

“Se-Sehun?” ucap Luhan dengan nada bergetar.

“Hai…” sapa Sehun lirih, suaranya mulai kembali sedikit.

“Kau nyata kan?” dan tangan kanan Luhan menyentuh wajah Sehun, mengelusnya lembut dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Sehun erat.

Luhan terlihat seperti akan menangis saat itu juga, tapi dirinya tetap menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. Luhan menekan tombol darurat untuk memanggil perawat dan tak lama beberapa perawat masuk diikuti dengan seorang dokter yang memeriksa keadaannya dan menanyainya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Luhan memberi jarak untuk mereka dan melepas tautan tangannya dengan Sehun.

Sehun dengan otomatis merentangkan tangannya untuk meraih kembali tangan Luhan, dirinya masih takut kehilangan Luhan seperti di mimpinya itu. Melihat hal itu, Luhan kembali menghampirinya. Menerima tangan Sehun dan mendekapnya erat.

.

Ternyata Sehun mengalami koma selama 14 hari akibat kecelakaan.

Dirinya baru bisa mengingat ketika malam itu berpamitan kepada Luhan untuk pergi ke supermarket terdekat dan saat menyebrang tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil melintas. Sejak saat itu Sehun dinyatakan koma.

Beberapa teman lamanya mengunjunginya, semua orang yang hadir di mimpinya datang untuk melihatnya dan Sehun dengan bodohnya masih bertanya apakah mereka mengenal Luhan membuat semua orang tertawa.

“Kau tentu tidak melupakan perjanjian kita kan Oh Sehun? Tentang menyakiti Luhan.” kali ini Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

“Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu. Jujur jika kau berani melupakan Luhan, akan kupastikan kau menderita seumur hidup.” Ancam Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa mengenal Luhan.

.

Perkembangan pesat Sehun tunjukkan setelah bangun dari komanya, bahkan dirinya sudah bisa dikatakan normal semenjak dua hari lalu. Semua berkat Luhan yang merawatnya dengan telaten dan penuh kasih sayang. Sehun benar-benar dimanja oleh Luhan, membuat teman-temannya mengejeknya mati-matian tapi Sehun tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Sore itu dirinya sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang, dan Luhan sedang mengurus administrasinya di _lobby_ membuat Jongin yang kini membantunya berkemas.

“Luhan adalah kekasih yang hebat kau tahu.” Ucap Jongin.

“Tentu saja.” _Luhan itu menakjubkan_ , tambah Sehun dalam hati.

“Bukan itu maksudku. Selama kau koma, Luhan begitu tegar dan kuat. Tidak satupun dari kami yang melihatnya menangis, dirinya hanya terdiam memandangmu saat kau dinyatakan koma. Besoknya, Luhan sudah membawa barang-barangnya untuk menginap di rumah sakit dan semenjak itu dirinya tidak pernah pulang kecuali Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo menyeretnya untuk benar-benar beristirahat.”

Sehun terdiam, merasa bersalah walaupun itu bukan salahnya.

“Diam-diam, Luhan terus membisikkan namamu di telingamu, berharap kau mendengar panggilannya. Kau yang koma tapi kami melihat Luhan yang sedang sekarat, untung kau segera sadar karena kalau tidak kuyakin Yifan akan menarikmu dengan paksa dari alam mimpimu itu karena melihat kondisi Luhan.”

“Aku…”

“Kau tak perlu minta maaf Sehun, itu bukan salahmu. Aku hanya bercerita kau tahu.” Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. “Jaga Luhan baik-baik oke? Jangan lagi membuatnya khawatir.”

Tidak perlu Jongin ingatkan Sehun pasti melakukannya. Sehun dapat mengerti sifat protektif yang Yifan dan Jongin tujukan untuk Luhan karena mereka memang benar-benar menyayangi Luhan.

“Sudah siap?” tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

Luhan melangkah mendekat dengan binar di matanya dan memancarkan aura positif. Walau di luar sana sedang hujan, dengan melihat Luhan membuat semua menjadi cerah.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” Tanya Luhan memastikan. Tangannya membelai pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Luhan dibuat kebingungan karenanya, memandang Jongin seperti meminta penjelasan. Yang ada malah Jongin hanya berbisik bahwa dirinya akan menunggu di _lobby_.

“Aku mencintaimu Lu.”

Luhan tersenyum ketika mendengarnya, “Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun.”

_Dirinya menemukan jalan pulang._

_Penantian Luhan tidaklah sia-sia._

_Dan kali ini Sehun tidak akan mau pergi lagi ataupun melepas Luhan._

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ga bosen-bosennya minta maaf kalau ada typonya. Word ku dengan otomatis ngubah sendiri walaupun udah ku atur ke Indonesia :( masih jadi problem sampai sekarang.


	5. My Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun menyukai cerita Sherlock Holmes. Dirinya terus membayangkan bagaimana bila menjadi Sherlock Holmes atau Watson dalam sebuah cerita. Hal itulah yang membuat Sehun ingin menjadi seorang detektif.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karena habis nonton Sherlock Holmes jadi pengen nulis begini

“Bagaimana menurutmu?”

“Kita masih harus menunggu hasil dari lab. Pekerjaannya rapi sekali untuk kasus pembunuhan, tidak ada sidik jari, tidak ada tanda perlawanan pada tubuh korban dan tidak ada bekas bobolan di pintu atau barang yang dicuri.” Mendengar itu membuat Chanyeol mengehela nafasnya. Sepertinya mereka akan lembur sebentar lagi.

Sehun melepas sarung tangan karetnya dan memberikannya pada petugas forensic ketika melihat ekspresi yang Chanyeol tunjukkan. “Tak banyak yang bisa kita lakukan Yeol, kita benar-benar akan bekerja lembur.”

“Apa ini akan menjadi pembunuhan berantai? Pelaku sepertinya begitu ahli dalam hal ini.”

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Jadi lebih baik kita segera menuntaskannya sebelum pelaku kembali menjalankan aksinya.” Perintah Sehun.

“Siap laksanakan ketua!” Dengan konyolnya Chanyeol membuat gerakan hormat ke Sehun. Sontak hal itu menarik perhatian disekitarnya. Sehun merasa ikut malu dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun tidak ingin memiliki seorang Watson seperti Chanyeol.

.

Tak lama Sehun dan Chanyeol tiba di kantor setelah menyelesaikan kasus sebelumnya selama seminggu penuh, ketua tim memanggil Sehun untuk menemuinya di ruangannya dan dirinya melihat ada orang lain selain ketuanya di sana. Seseorang dengan berperawakan kecil dengan pakaian serba hitamnya.

“Kau ingin menemuiku ketua?”

“Ah ya Sehun silahkan masuk.”

Sehun melangkah masuk dan pandangannya tak lepas dengan sosok baru di ruangan itu. Orang itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan wajah dinginnya menatap Sehun sebelum akhirnya memutus kontak mata itu.

“Sehun, aku dengar tim mu kekurangan orang karena orang itu memutuskan untuk berhenti.”

“Ada apa dengannya ketua?”

“Kenalkan, orang yang berada di sebelahmu ini adalah Luhan. Dia akan menjadi anggota baru di timmu.” Orang itu yang bernama Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, Sehun menerimanya dan mereka berjabat.

“Senang bertemu denganmu Sehun. Dimohon kerjasamanya.” Ujar Luhan dengan senyum ramah, berbeda dengan wajah dinginnya sebelumnya.

“Senang bertemu denganmu juga Luhan.” Ucap Sehun.

Dan saat itu misi pertama mereka bersama dimulai.

.

Suasana dalam mobil itu sunyi, tidak ada dari mereka yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan sepanjang perjalanan.

Sehun kadang melirik ke arah Luhan.

Untuk seorang agen lapangan, tubuh Luhan termasuk kecil berbeda dengan dirinya atau agen lapangan lainnya yang bertubuh besar dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun bekerja sama dengan seorang agen berumur 23 tahun, agen termuda yang pernah ditemuinya.

“Oh sehun, kau bisa bertanya padaku jika ada pertanyaan.” Ujar Luhan tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat Sehun terkaget. _Apa ia baru saja membaca pikiranku?_ Batin Sehun.

“Jadi, kau berasal dari Beijing ya? Bahasa Koreamu terdengar lancar.” Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk bertanya mengenai itu saja.

“Ya, aku dari Beijing. Kebetulan aku sebelumnya kuliah di Seoul.” Dan kemudian suasana kembali hening.

Benar-benar suasana ini membuatnya canggung. Sehun hanya berharap mereka segera tiba di tujuan.

.

Saat mereka tiba di lokasi, beberapa mobil polisi dan petugas sudah tiba di sana.

Sehun turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya diikuti dengan Luhan di belakangnya.

“Detektif Sehun, akhirnya kau datang.” Sapa seorang polisi muda.

“Ya Jaehyun, jadi apa terjadi?” Tanya Sehun sembari menatap tubuh korban yang tergeletak di lantai.

“Kurasa bunuh diri. Melihat hasil TKP.”

“Tertembak di kepala hmm?” ujar Sehun setelah melihat sebuah lubang bekas tembakan di kepala korban.

“Ya detektif.”

“Hmmm” gumam Sehun sebelum akhirnya dirinya melirik ke arah Luhan yang sedang memeriksa area TKP, dirinya terlihat beberapa kali mengamati sesuatu sebelum kembali memeriksa hal lainnya.

“Itu siapa detektif?” Tanya Jaehyun penasaran, karena dirinya belum pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya.

Luhan yang merasa sedang dipandangi itu menoleh dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaehyun yang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

“Salam kenal Jaehyun, saya Luhan anggota baru dalam tim Sehun.” Ucapnya dengan senyuman ramah.

Sehun melihatnya lagi hal yang sama Luhan lakukan saat perkenalan dengan Sehun tadi. Luhan tersenyum tapi senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya, tatapan di matanya itu masihlah dingin.

“Ah salam kenal detektif Luhan.” Jaehyun tersenyum kikuk dan menjabat tangan Luhan. Senyum Luhan terlihat manis membuat wajahnya yang memang muda menjadi lebih muda, tapi Jaehyun tidak menyadari tatapan dingin Luhan.

“Um… aku akan menunggu di luar detektif. Jika butuh bantuan panggil saja.” Ujar Jaehyun dan melangkah pergi.

“Jadi kau menemukan sesuatu?” Tanya Sehun, dirinya penasaran dengan apa pendapat Luhan.

“Ini bukan bunuh diri.” Ucap Luhan yang sedang mengamati tubuh korban. Tangannya yang menggunakan sarung tangan karet itu menyentuh pipi korban cukup lama dan Sehun hanya memandang dalam diam. Tiba-tiba Luhan menjauhkan tangannya, berdiri dan memberikan Sehun sebuah senyuman ramah.

Sehun sedikit ragu “Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Karena melihat dari hasil olah TKP…”

“Hanya karena terlihat sederhana bukan berarti kita bisa cepat menyimpulkan bukan? Kadang mata bisa menipu jika tidak teliti dalam melihat.” ujar Luhan. “Kau lihat gelas itu?” Luhan menunjuk sebuah gelas yang berada di atas meja kecil dan Sehun ikut melihatnya. “Gagangnya berada di sisi kiri yang mengarah ke sofa sebelahnya. Meja itu juga berada di sisi kiri sofa.”

“Ya? Ada apa dengannya?” Tanya Sehun heran.

“Si korban seorang kidal.” Luhan mengatakan suatu pernyataan yang besar.

“Kidal?”

“Untuk seorang kidal tidak mungkin kan menembak dirinya sendiri dari arah kanan? Mengingat kepalanya tertembak di sebelah kanan dan pistol yang juga terletak di sebelah kanan?” Luhan mempraktekkan tangan kirinya seakan-akan menggenggam sebuah pistol dan menembaknnya ke arah sisi kanan kepalanya.

“Ya, tidak mungkin.” ujar Sehun.

“Melihat dari cucian pakaiannya, korban baru saja tiba tiga hari yang lalu. Sisa sarapan yang masih berada di meja dan juga mesin kopi yang masih menyala dan belum sempat dituang ke gelas itu berarti korban belum sempat menyelesaikannya kegiatan sarapannya.” _Observasi_ dan _Material Trail_.

Luhan kembali melanjutkan “Korban juga masih mengenakan pakaian formal yang berarti baru saja pulang dari sebuah acara, kita bisa melacak orang-orang yang ditemui korban sebelumnya.” _People Trail_.

Sehun terdiam, terpukau dengan penjelasan Luhan.

“Dan melihat luka tembak dan cipratan darahnya…” Mata Luhan memandang jeli. “Korban di tembak dari jarak dekat yang artinya korban mengenal pelaku dan mempunyai akses masuk ke sini.”

“Apa mungkin pelaku menyamar?” Tanya Sehun.

“Tidak. Korban mengenali pelaku dan sudah menunggu kedatangannya.” _Deduksi_. “Aku sempat bertanya kepada petugas, rekaman CCTV hilang saat kejadian berlangsung yang artinya orang itu mencoba menutupi jejaknya.”

“Ah…” Sehun benar-benar dibuat Luhan terdiam.

“Mungkin kita juga bisa melacak rekening korban. Biasanya hal seperti ini tidak jauh dari uang.” Ujar Luhan sebagai penutup.

Dalam diam, Sehun berpikir bahwa dirinya menemukan seorang Sherlock dan ia rela menjadi Watson _nya_

.

Semua yang dikatakan Luhan benar. Korban adalah salah satu pemegang saham terbesar dan merupakan orang kaya. Acara yang dihadirinya sebelum kejadian adalah acara perkumpulan para pemegang saham.

Pelakunya adalah rekannya sendiri. Pelaku gelap mata karena korban mendapatkan sebuah proyek besar yang bernilai miliaran sementara dirinya tidak, kemudian memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan korban dan menawarkan perjanjian. Korban ternyata menolak dan membuat pelaku kesal hingga akhirnya membunuhnya. Seperti kata Luhan, uang menjadi faktor utama dalam kasus ini.

Sehun hanya diam saat membaca berkas laporan untuk kasus tersebut. Mereka menuntaskan kasusnya hanya dalam sehari yang di mana hal itu merupakan sebuah pencapaian besar. Saat orang-orang memuji Luhan dan dirinya, Luhan menunjukkan senyuman ramah yang tidak pernah mencapai matanya seperti biasa, sementara tidak ada rasa senang ataupun bangga pada diri Sehun.

Di tengah-tengah proses penyelidikan tadi, seseorang mendatangi mereka dan ingin bertemu dengan Luhan. Postur tubuhnya sama dengan Sehun hanya lebih besar. Orang itu juga mempunyai ekspresi dingin seperti Luhan dan bahkan terlihat tidak bersahabat. Wajahnya seperti campuran orang Asia dan Eropa, namanya Wu Yifan.

Dari jauh Yifan terlihat membicarakan sesuatu yang penting hingga membuat wajah Luhan mengeras dan tegang. Baru kali itulah Sehun melihat ekspresi Luhan yang terlihat begitu nyata. Nampaknya tak hanya Sehun yang mengetahui ekspresi yang Luhan buat, karena selanjutnya ia melihat Yifan mengelus lembut belakang kepala Luhan seolah menenangkannya dan ditengah-tengah kegiatan itu Yifan menatap Sehun dengan padangannya yang begitu tajam dan dingin.

Hal itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba membuat Sehun menjadi iri.

Dirinya juga mau menjadi dekat dengan Luhan, mengetahui apa yang Sherlocknya itu pikirkan setiap saat.

.

.

“Oh Sehun kau begitu bodoh!” adalah kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan ketika melihatnya.

Sebulan berlalu dirinya bekerja dengan Luhan sebagai rekannya. Sherlock dan Watson yang terus memecahkan berbagai kasus tiada henti seperti dirinya dan Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Rasa kagum kepada Luhan tidak pernah hilang karena Luhan benar-benar mengangumkan dan terlihat keren menjelaskan sebuah motif dan yang bukti-bukti yang ia temukan.

Hari itu mereka akan menangkap pelaku pembunuhan, tapi ternyata pelaku itu melakukan perlawanan dan akan menembak ke arah Luhan karena Luhannya yang kebetulan berdiri paling dekat dengan pelaku. Sehun tentu dengan sigap melindungi Luhan dengan menggeser tubuh Luhan dengan memeluknya yang kemudian peluru itu menjadi meleset dan mengenai lengan Sehun. Tidak fatal tapi tentunya sakit.

Sehun hanya bisa menyengir melihat Luhan datang mengunjunginya dengan wajah sebalnya dan terucaplah kalimat tadi itu.

“Kau tau pelaku tidak memiliki keahlian menembak, aslinya jika kau tidak melakukan hal itu, pelurunya hanya akan melesat mengenai dinding di sebelahku.”

Dan saat itu juga Sehun merasa dirinya bodoh. “Maaf aku-“

“Lain kali jangan melakukannya lagi, lihat sekarang kau menanggung akibatnya. Lagi pula apa yang kau pikirkan?” nafas Luhan masih memburu ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu, wajahnya juga tegang.

“Aku hanya ingin melindungi.” Ucap Sehun yang membuat ekspresi Luhan melunak.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Luhan memecah keheningan itu.

“Cepatlah sembuh Watson, masih banyak kasus yang menanti.” Dengan wajah yang tertunduk Luhan mengatakannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Mata Sehun membulat mendengarnya. Luhan baru saja menyebut dirinya sebagai Watson, _apakah ia sedang bermimpi?_ Kemudian senyum Sehun merekah, dirinya bertekad untuk sembuh hari ini juga-walaupun itu mustahil.

.

Kebahagiaan Sehun tidak sampai di situ, ketika dirinya mendengar alasan mengapa Yifan saat itu datang mengunjungi Luhan.

Ternyata salah satu rekan lama Luhan tertembak dan sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Itulah yang membuat Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi itu dan Yifan mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

Dan ketika Yixing, salah seorang teman lama Luhan juga menjelaskan kepadanya kenapa Luhan menjadi marah ketika melihat Sehun tertembak adalah karena Luhan tidak ingin Sehun mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan rekannya dulu.

Itu artinya Luhan mencemaskannya.

Senyum tidak lepas dari wajah Sehun sepanjang jalan. Dirinya merasa seperti anak SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta apalagi ketika dirinya melihat Luhan dari kejauhan yang terlihat seperti kesal akan sesuatu.

Lalu Luhan menatapnya, Sehun bersumpah bahwa dirinya melihat ekspresi lega Luhan ketika menatapnya sebelum “Hey Sehun! Cepat ke sini, sebuah kasus menunggu.” Teriak Luhan.

Sehun dengan langkah girangnya segera mendekat, menuju Sherlocknya.

Sherlock kesayangannya.

.

.

.


	6. The Heir Part.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan sebagai penerus keluarga Lu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warn: Violence

.

Luhan adalah anak yang baik, Mempunyai keluarga yang penuh kasih sayang dan kaya, peduli terhadap sesama, tutur kata yang baik dan sopan, pintar, dan disayangi oleh setiap orang yang pernah dijumpainya. Tuhan seperti meletakkan terlalu banyak bumbu kesempurnaan terhadap Luhan, hingga suatu saat Tuhan memutuskan untuk memberikan rasa pahit yang menusuk.

Luhan kehilangan orang tuanya karena kecelakaan. Saudara dan kerabatnya yang gelap harta mencoba membunuhnya agar dapat mencicipi kekayaan keluarganya, dan tentunya kematian orang tuanya bukan murni karena kecelakaan biasa.

Hingga suatu saat terbesit dipikirannya untuk membuat perjanjian dengan iblis agar membantunya. Oh ya… Luhan pernah mendengarnya. Bisikan menggoda dan tutur kata yang manis dari seorang iblis untuk membuat kesepakatan dengannya hampir membuatnya luluh. Luhan memiliki jiwa yang murni, tentu iblis tergoda untuk melahapnya.

_Demon’s hands and lips are so sinful._

_The ability to stain a soul._

_Deceiving prey with sweet words and dragging them into darkness._

Namun, Luhan adalah seseorang yang taat agama. Ketika hatinya mulai goyah ketika itu pula iya berlari keluar dari rumahnya tengah malam menuju gereja terdekat untuk berdoa dan membuatnya ingin mengadukan keinginan gelapnya yang sempat ada dipikirannya. _“Bless me father, for I have sinned…”_

Luhan bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya di umur 17 tahun , memperbaiki seluruh kecacatan perusahaannya pasca kematian orang tuanya dari nol, merekrut kembali beberapa orang sebagai kepercayaannya, membuat banyak relasi dibidang hukum maupun bisnis.

Luhan yang dulunya hanya sebuah bunga matahari yang selalu bersinar kini berubah menjadi bunga mawar yang anggun. Indah untuk orang-orangnya yang disayanginya, dan menyakitkan untuk orang-orang yang mencoba melukainya.

.

**.**

“Detektif Kim, selamat datang.”

“Selamat malam Yifan, Tuanmu ada?”

“Tuan muda sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya, mari saya antar.”

Yifan, kepala pelayan itu mengantar Detektif Kim ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai dua bangunan _mansion_ itu.

Sepi, sunyi dan juga salju lebat di luar sana menambah aura magis _mansion_ megah itu.

Pintu dihadapannya kini terbuka, menampilkan seorang laki-laki remaja yang sedang duduk dan membaca bukunya.

“Tuan Luhan, Detektif Kim sudah datang.”

Luhan menengadah, menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan tersenyum. “Detektif Kim, aku sudah menunggumu.”

Jika saja Detektif Kim belum mengenalnya, Luhan akan dianggapnya hanya sebagai anak remaja kaya pada umumnya. Berulang kali Detektif Kim mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Luhan dihadapannya ini memiliki aset bernilai miliaran di mana-mana dan tentunya bukan remaja biasa.

“Jongin, panggil aku dengan Jongin. Kita sudah sering membahas ini.” Detektif Kim Jongin melangkah mendekati Luhan, dan Yifan tanpa disadari sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Luhan tertawa kecil “Baiklah Jongin, Silahkan duduk. Kopi atau teh?”

“Kopi.” Jawab Jongin ketika ia telah duduk, dan Luhan menuangkan teko berisi kopi itu kegelasnya. “Maaf aku terlambat, salju sangat tidak bersahabat di jalanan.”

“Bukan masalah, silahkan.”

Jongin segera menyesap kopinya, hangat dan aromanya begitu menenangkan. “Kopi Luwak?” Tanya Jongin memastikan.

“Tepat sekali. Aku membelinya saat perjalan bisnis ke Indonesia beberapa minggu yang lalu, kualitas yang paling baik.” Luhan juga menyesap kopinya.

“Kurasa tidak sia-sia aku mengunjungimu setelah perjalan bisnismu ya? Bisa menikmati kopi enak ini.” Jongin terkekeh.

“Oh bukankah kau begitu licik Jongin?” Luhan berpura-pura memasang ekspresi tersakiti.

“Bercanda. Aku membawa berkas yang kau minta kemarin.”

Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa map cokelat dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan. “Mengapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik dengan maskapai itu?”

“Rahasia.” Jawab Luhan sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Jongin terkekeh.

“Aku mempunyai ide untuk membeli aset di sebuah maskapai, dan aku perlu memastikan bahwa maskapai itu _bersih_.” Ujar Luhan kembali.

“Wow… berencana untuk meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana Luhan?” Jongin sedikit mengejek.

“Bisnis penerbangan terdengar menarik bukan?” Luhan tersenyum manis.

Oh Tuhan… batin Jongin. Sumpah dalam dirinya bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga senyum itu.

“Bagaimana kabarmu?” Tanya Jongin secara tiba-tiba. Bukan maksud Jongin untuk mengalihkan topic sebenarnya. “Kudengar kau sakit beberapa hari ini.”

“Ah… Kau mendengarnya?” senyum Luhan kini menghilang “Hanya sedikit kelelahan, musim dingin begitu tidak bersahabat padaku.”

Jongin hanya terdiam, memandang Luhan dengan tatapan khawatir. “Bagaimana dengan hatimu?”

Luhan melebarkan matanya sesaat dan menatap Jongin dengan tanya, barulah Luhan menyadari apa yang dimaksud.

“Selain pada kenyataannya bahwa aku hampir saja mati karena mereka meracuni makananku, aku baik-baik saja. Terdengar menyenangkan bukan? Ketika makan malam perkumpulan keluarga berubah menjadi acara penentuan hidup dan mati seseorang, cara becanda mereka sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.” Ujar Luhan yang terdengar geli, tapi Jongin tau bahwa Luhan yang dihadapannya ini adalah Luhan yang terluka, Demi Tuhan dia sedang berulang tahun saat acara keluarga itu. Jongin benar-benar mengutuk mereka.

Tiba-tiba getar ponselnya membuat Jongin tersentak dan segera membaca pesan yang diterimanya. Tanpa sadar ekspresinya mengeras, ada sebuah pembunuhan.

“Kasus pebunuhan?” Tanya Luhan sembari menyesap kopinya yang mulai dingin.

“Ya, seseorang ditemukan tewas di pinggiran sungai Han.”

“Sepertinya natal selalu identik dengan kisah romansa.” Luhan meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagunya, seperti seorang detektif yang sedang tertarik akan sesuatu. _“Detective Kim, the game is afoot!”_

Jongin tersenyum, seakan tertantang dengan kalimat Luhan. “Aku harus pergi.” Dirinya beranjak dari kursi. Tepat sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, Jongin kembali menatap Luhan. “Luhan jika ada sesuatu kau bisa-“

“Menghubungi mu karena kau sedia 24 jam. Aku tau Jongin. Pergilah dan selesaikan kasusmu. Kutunggu nama mu berada di Koran karena telah berhasil memecahkan kasus lagi.” Tangan Luhan melambai seakan mengusir Jongin untuk segera pergi.

“Aku pergi kalau begitu.” Dan pintu pun tertutup.

Luhan masih menatap pintu itu, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat telfon di meja yang juga terus berdering.

“…”

“Ya, aku akan istirahat setelah ini. Bisakah kau membuat janji pertemuan dengan Dokter Yixing untuk ke sini besok?”

“…”

Dan Luhan menutup telfonnya.

Pintu kembali terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria tinggi dengan balutan hitam di tubuhnya, mata tajamnya menatap tuan muda dihadapannya ini.

“Oh kau sudah kembali?” kali ini Luhan yang beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri pria yang sedang berdiri.

“Detektif itu mengunjungimu? Aku melihatnya keluar dari ruanganmu.”

“Ya Sehun, Jongin mengunjungiku untuk memberikan berkas yang kuminta kemarin.” Luhan tersenyum manis dan tangannya mengangkat berkas yang dipegangnya menunjukkan ke Sehun berkas yang dimaksud. “Bagaimana perjalananmu?”

“Aku sudah menangkap orang itu.”

“Bukan itu pertanyaannya-“

“Dia ada di _Basement_.” Dan ekspresi Luhan mengeras.

“Terikat?”

“Ya.”

“Apa kau sudah memberinya pelajaran?”

“Aku menunggu perintahmu.”

“Antarkan aku padanya.”

**.**

Luhan tidak pernah suka kekerasan, tapi itu dulu.

Luhan benci melihat orang lain terluka, tapi itu dulu.

Luhan benci _Basement_ ini, tapi itu dulu.

Tidak semua berubah menjadi rasa _suka_ , melainkan _harus_ melakukannya.

Seperti melihat seseorang yang berlutut dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat dihadapannya saat ini.

Luhan hanya memandang datar dan kemudian mensejajarkan pandangannnya dengan orang dihadapannya.

“Suruhan siapa?” Tanya Luhan dengan tegas.

Orang itu masih terdiam.

Melihat hal itu, Luhan menatap Sehun seakan memberi perintah. Sehun mengerti dan segera mendekati orang itu.

Suara tulang jari yang patah terdengar di ruangan yang tadinya sunyi itu.

Orang itu masih terdiam, walaupun rasa sakitnya luar biasa ia tetap menahan dirinya untuk tidak teriak dengan mengigit keras bibirnya.

“Kau tak mau menjawabnya?” dan lagi suara itu terdengar.

Lagi lagi dan lagi hingga lumpuh sudah jari-jari pada tangan kirinya.

Saat Sehun akan melanjutkannya, orang itu bersuara.

“Mereka… sial- mereka akan membunuh keluargaku!” jawabnya terpaksa.

Luhan dapat melihat kesungguhan dari wajahnya.

“Siapa namamu?”

Orang itu terlihat ragu sebelum akhirnya menjawab “Huang…”

Luhan mendekat hingga jarak wajah mereka menipis, Huang dapat melihat tatapan dalam yang Luhan berikan kepadanya “Dengarkan aku Huang, keluargamu aman bersamaku, beberapa orangku sedang mengawasi mereka. Aku sudah tau siapa kau dan siapa yang menyuruhmu. Seharusnya kau jujur dari awal dan tidak akan kehilangan jari-jarimu.”

Nafas Huang tercekat tiba-tiba dirinya merasa lebih terancam. “Tolong ampuni keluargaku, bunuh aku dan tinggalkan mereka. Mereka tidak bersalah.” Huang memohon, air matanya sudah tidak dapat dibendung.

Kali ini Luhan tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengusap pelan pipi Huang. Luhan terlihat _angelic_ dan mematikan disaat yang bersamaan.

“Kau begitu muda dan takdir begitu kejam hingga membuatmu harus bekerja untuk keluarga sialan itu. Seperti permohonanmu, aku akan mewujudkannya. Aku akan pastikan kematianmu cepat dan tidak terasa sakit.” Dan Luhan berdiri.

Nafas Huang memburu, matanya sudah terpejam erat, berulang kalimat maaf dan selamat tinggal terucap di benaknya.

Sehun menodongkan pistolnya ke dahi Huang.

Huang dapat merasakan dingin dari ujung pistol yang menyentuh dahinya.

Dan

_Click_

Tidak ada letusan, tidak ada sakit yang dirasakan. Huang membuka matanya.

Sehun sudah menurunkan pistolnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin.

“Tapi kurasa, kesempatan kedua tidak terlalu buruk.” Kali ini Luhan bersuara.

Luhan kembali menghampirinya, dengan perlahan Luhan melepas ikatan tangan dan kakinya dengan pisau kecil.

“Pulanglah Huang dan bawa keluargamu pergi sejauh mungkin. Aku tidak memberikan kesempatan kedua.”

Huang sempat terdiam sebelum berucap “Te-terima kasih!” dan dengan segera Huang bangkit dan berlari walaupun sempat terhuyung dan terjatuh berulang kali.

Luhan masih memandang Huang hingga tidak terlihat lagi. “Maaf merusak kesenanganmu Sehun.”

“Kau yakin ini tepat?” ekspresi dingin itu masih menghiasi wajah Sehun.

“Ya, Huang terpaksa melakukannya karena dirinya diancam.” Tatapan mata Luhan sedikit sendu saat mengatakannya.

“Jadi apa selanjutnya?”

Luhan terdiam sejenak. “Musnahkan mereka Sehun, hingga tak tersisa.” Suara Luhan terdengar begitu dingin dan tegas.

Sehun tersenyum. _Ah… Luhan… So Beautiful._

**.**

**.**

Jongin mendesah ketika memasuki apartemennya. Setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya, ia menghempaskan dirinya di sofa kulitnya. Sedikit mendesah karena letih yang ia rasakan. Cahaya apartemennya yang remang membuatnya lebih tenang. Dirinya masih berbalut sweater putih yang ditutupi oleh jas panjang hitamnya. Rasanya ia akan langsung tidur saja habis ini.

Luhan benar, kasus kali ini hanya karena motif cemburu.

_‘Bagaimana Luhan bisa menebaknya?’_ batin Jongin dan mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga dering ponselnya menyadarkannya. Nama rekannya di lapangan terpampang di layar.

“Hal-“

“Detektif Kim! Lihat berita sekarang.”

Dengan segera Jongin mencari remot TV nya, sedikit mengumpat saat tidak menemukannya.

_Belum diketahui apa penyebab terjadinya kebakaran pada rumah keluarga Lee… Hingga saat ini masih dalam penyelidikan… diketahui bahwa seluruh keluarga Lee tewas akibat kejadian ini…_

Jongin terdiam. Hanya kalimat itu yang terus berputar di benaknya. Wajahnya datar dan ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

Suara pembawa berita di tv itu sudah tidak terdengar dari di telinganya.

Sunyi hingga tiba-tiba Jongin tertawa, keras sekali karena dirinya benar-benar merasa terhibur.

Jongin tidak menyangka Luhan akan melakukannya hari ini, di hari natal saat dirinya masih sakit.

“Well… Selamat natal untukmu Luhan.”

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. The Heir Part.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warn : Violance

_Luhan merekrut Sehun saat Luhan berumur 17 tahun._

.

**(Kilas Balik)**

Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sehun bagaimana dirinya bisa meninggalkan semua ini.

Hidup dipinggiran kota, lingkungan yang miskin, Ayah yang _abusive_ dan tak pernah mengurusnya, Ibunya yang entah berada di mana.

Untuknya setiap hari adalah sebuah perjuangan antara hidup dan mati.

Hingga suatu saat Sehun memutuskan untuk bergabung di sebuah organisasi pembunuh bayaran.

Dan misi pertamanya adalah membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

_My demons,_

_Calm as they may be,_

_They wait patiently for a reason to wake,_

_Take an overdue breath,_

_And crawl back to my ear._

.

Sehun tidak tau bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di sini.

Salah langkah? Tentu saja, hingga membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini. Organisasinya, mengkhianatinya.

Bersandar di tumpukan sampah di sebuah gang kecil dengan darah yang berlumuran karena luka disekujur tubuhnya ditambah dengan air hujan yang menusuk kulitnya dan pandangannya yang memburam.

Sehun bersumpah jika dirinya mati dan renkarnasi kembali, ia akan membunuh orang-orang itu hingga tak tersisa atau menunggu mereka di neraka nanti.

 _‘Aku akan mati’_ batinnya. _Tidak, ia tidak mau mati. Ia ingin hidup dan membalas perbuatan mereka_.

_Siapapun itu sekalipun seorang iblis, aku ingin hidup!_

“Hey.”

Ditengah hujan deras itu, Sehun mendengar suara merdu yang begitu memikat. Dengan tenaga tersisa, Sehun menengadah menatap sosok dihadapannya ini.

Sehun tidak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya karena sorot lampu yang terlalu silau.

Hanya satu yang ia sadari bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini juga kehujanan seperti dirinya dan lampu yang silau itu adalah lampu mobil.

Tiba-tiba seorang lagi datang menghampiri mereka, memayungi sosok dihadapannya ini.

“Apakah kau masih ingin hidup?” ujar orang itu lagi.

Tanpa ragu Sehun mengangguk dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Sosok itu masih memandangi Sehun.

“Apa kau yakin?”

“Ya Yifan. Bawa dia ke _mansion_ dan segera panggil Dokter Yixing.”

“Baik ,Tuan Muda.”

.

.

Sehun terbangun di sebuah kamar luas bernuansa putih. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya sudah diobati, jahitan yang rapi dan perban yang dipasang dengan telaten.

“Kau sudah bangun?”

Sehun segera menoleh ke asal suara. Seseorang dengan balutan pakaian khas dokter berjalan ke arahnya.

“Namaku Yixing, dokter yang menanganimu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?” Tanya dokter itu sembari mengecek beberapa luka Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam.

“Tidak mau bersuara huh? Dapat kumengerti. Seseorang ingin menemuimu.”

Kali ini perkataan Yixing mampu mencuri perhatiannya.

Seakan mampu membaca pikirannya, Yixing kembali menambahkan “Ya, orang yang menyelamatkanmu semalam. Jika kau sudah bisa berjalan, kita akan menemuinya.”

Sehun segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan Yixing tersenyum ramah. “Ikut aku.”

.

 _Mansion_ itu sangat luas, banyak pintu yang mengarah ke sebuah ruangan berbeda-beda, lampu Kristal yang menerangi menambah kesan mewah.

Sayangnya Sehun tidak peduli akan semua keindahan itu. Saat ini dirinya hanya mau bertemu orang itu.

Sehun orang yang loyal, seperti anjing yang setia kepada pemiliknya tapi juga mematikan. Mereka memanggilnya dengan julukan ‘ _malaikat pencabut nyawa_ ’. Kemampuannya membunuh target tanpa terdeteksi, mengantar kematian di pintu mereka secara tiba-tiba dan hal selanjutnya yang kau ketahui adalah satu tarikan nafasmu yang menjadi terakhir untuk selamanya.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga berhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang terukir indah.

Yixing mengetuk pintu itu sebelum membukanya dan saat itulah sosok yang ia lihat semalam sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan kosong itu.

Sosok dihadapannya ini hanyalah remaja, lebih pendek darinya dan terlihat sangat muda. Sehun melihat seorang lagi berdiri tidak jauh di belakang sosok dihadapannya ini yang Sehun yakini sebagai pelayan dari cara berpakaiannya.

“Mencoba membaca situasi Oh Sehun?” sosok dihadapannya ini tersenyum.

“Apa yang harus kulakukan?”

“Maaf?” Tanya sosok itu terheran.

“Membalas pertolonganmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?”

Sosok itu sempat terdiam dan kemudian menjawab “Jadi milikku Oh Sehun.” Tatapannya dalam, seakan menembus jiwa Sehun dan tanpa sadar Sehun sudah terpikat oleh mata itu.

“Hanya itu?” Tanya Sehun.

“Dan kau harus menjanjikanku suatu hal.”

“Sebutkan.”

“ **Berjanji padaku bahwa kau tidak boleh mati, tidak boleh berbohong padaku, dan tidak boleh mengkhianatiku.”**

Sehun memandangnya dengan datar. Dirinya berjalan mendekati sosok dihadapannya ini, ia dapat melihat tatapan tajam sang pelayan dan bahkan aura menusuk dari dokter yang berada di belakangnya, tapi tidak ada dari mereka yang bergerak.

Sehun berhenti tepat dihadapan sosok itu. “Dan jika boleh aku mengetahui nama tuanku ini?”

“Luhan.”

 _Luhan… nama yang indah_.

Sehun membungkukkan badannya, mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Luhan. “Jadi tuan Luhan, beri saya perintah pertama anda.” Ucap Sehun.

“Balas dendamu Sehun.”

Mata Sehun sedikit melebar namun kemudian senyuman merekah di wajahnya. “Dengan senang hati tuanku.”

.

Sesuai ekspektasi, Sehun membantai habis organisasinya hingga tak bersisa.

Lantai gedung itu sudah dipenuhi oleh darah, mayat manusia di mana-mana dan Sehun melangkah santai melewatinya. Dirinya merasa puas, sangat puas hingga tak dapat menahan senyum yang dari tadi merekah di wajahnya.

Ketika sudah berada di luar gedung, dirinya disambut oleh seseorang, tuan mudanya.

“Bersenang-senang?” Tanya Luhan dan Sehun hanya melangkah mendekatinya.

Sehun dapat melihat hidung dan pipi Luhan yang memerah karena hawa dingin. “Menunggu terlalu lama ya?” ucapnya sembari tangannya mengusap pipi Luhan lembut.

“Kau benar-benar memanfaatkan waktumu Sehun. Kita pulang?”

 _Pulang_ … Sudah lama Sehun tidak mendengar kata itu.

“Sehun?” Tanya Luhan kembali karena Sehun tidak meresponnya.

“Ya, ayo kita pulang Luhan.”

.

_“Aku tertarik dengannya Yifan. Oh Sehun.” Ucap Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat bersemangat, senyum manis itu tak lepas dari bibirnya dan matanya tak lepas dari berkas yang berisi informasi mengenai Oh Sehun._

.

.

**(Masa Kini)**

Sehun melihatnya, bagiamana tuan mudanya tumbuh.

Luhan dihadapannya kini adalah Luhan yang dipahat oleh pengalaman dan keinginan yang kuat.

Pernah sekali Sehun mengira bahwa Luhan akan menangis karena cercaan yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya sendiri, tapi ternyata Luhan hanya menahan tawanya.

Dan besoknya, orang-orangnya yang mencercanya lenyap seperti ditelan bumi.

Kali itu Yifan yang mengurusnya dan menyuruh Sehun yang menjaga Luhan.

Bersih dan tidak meninggalkan jejak, pekerjaan Yifan sama seperti Sehun dan saat itu Sehun tahu bahwa semua pelayan yang berada di Rumah Luhan bukanlah orang-orang normal.

Dari tukang kebun yang ternyata seorang penembak jitu, Koki di dapur yang sangat ahli menggunakan pisau, dan lain-lain.

Sehun hanya tidak tau bagaimana dengan Yifan dan Yixing, karena dirinya yakin bahwa kedua orang itu juga tidak normal. Tapi hanya satu yang Sehun ketahui tentang Yifan bahwa Yifanlah yang paling lama berada di sisi Luhan.

“Sehun.” Dan Sehun melihat Yifan berada di pintu kamarnya. Sehun menghentikan aktifitas membersihkan senjatanya.

“Ya?”

“Aku ingin kau bersiap-siap, kita ikut Luhan hari ini. Bawa juga yang kau pegang itu untuk jaga-jaga.” Dan Yifan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sehun dengan cekatan memasang kembali rangkaian pistolnya, memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas hitam khusus yang diberikan oleh Luhan saat Sehun resmi bekerja. Tas itu tahan api dan tahan air. Hampir semua pelayan memilikinya, didesain khusus sesuai kebutuhan masing-masing.

.

Yifan menyetir, Sehun duduk di depan dan Luhan tertidur di belakang. Beberapa berkas masih berserakan dan tab yang berada digenggamannya masih menyala. Luhan ketiduran.

“Luhan pulang jam 3 pagi tadi.” Ucap Yifan.

“Sesuatu terjadi di Perusahaan?”

“Tidak. Tapi kau ingat idenya tentang tertarik di bidang maskapai? Luhan seharian mengurusnya dan tentunya dia mendapatkannya.”

Sehun mendengus, seperti biasa Luhan selalu membuatnya terpukau. “Kemana kita akan pergi?”

“Busan. Luhan bilang kita tidak terlalu terburu-buru untuk hal ini dan dirinya malas naik kereta jadi memutuskan untuk membawa mobil.

“Siapa yang akan kita kunjungi di Busan?”

“Kakeknya.” Sehun menatap Yifan. Seolah mengerti tatapan itu Yifan menambahkan “Kakeknya ada urusan di Busan dan ingin bertemu dengan Luhan.” Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Perjalanan itu memakan waktu kurang lebih 6 jam dari Seoul ditambah dengan _traffic_ dan berhenti di sebuah _rest area_. Selama itu juga Luhan tertidur sepanjang perjalanan.

“Kau tidak menyelipkan obat tidur di minumannya kan?” Tanya Sehun curiga.

“Yixing yang melakukannya. Dirinya bersikeras bahwa Luhan butuh istirahat. Tapi Yixing berjanji dosis yang diberikan rendah jadi perkiraannya Luhan akan bangun-“

“Kita sudah sampai?”

Sehun segera melihat ke belakang dan Yifan hanya melirik ke arah Luhan dari cermin.

“Tidur lagi jika masih lelah Lu.” Ucap Sehun.

Luhan masih setengah sadar, tangannya secara otomatis merapikan berkas yang berserakan dan meletakkan tabnya di tas. Sedikit menepuk lembut pipinya sendiri dan mengusap wajahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

“Kurasa tidurku sudah cukup. Kita sudah sampai ya?” Luhan melihat pemandangan luar.

“Tidak lama setelah kau bangun tuan muda.” Jawab Yifan.

“Hmm… Yixing pasti menyelipkan obat tidur di sarapanku pagi ini.”

Sehun dan Yifan menahan nafas. Mereka hanya diam.

“Tapi aku akan mengcuapkan terima kasih padanya nanti.”

Dan mereka menghela nafas lega.

.

Mobil itu mulai memasuki kawan perumahan mewah dan ada satu rumah(coret) _mansion_ megah yang berada di ujung kawasan.

Ketika sampai, mereka disambut oleh beberapa pelayan di sana.

“Tuan muda Luhan, Yifan dan Sehun, senang melihat anda.” Ucap pelayan itu ramah dan membungkukkan badannya hormat.

“Aku akan langsung menemui kakek.” Dan Luhan pergi diikuti dengan pelayan yang menyambut mereka tadi.

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya menuju belakang rumah area palayan diikuti dengan Sehun.

.

Ternyata malam itu adalah malam di mana Luhan akan mengambil tahtanya.

Malam itu kakeknya memberi kekuasan penuh kepada Luhan.

Malam itu Sehun melihat bahu kecil Luhan dari belakang saat Luhan sedang berbicara dengan kakeknya, bahu kecil yang akan menopang seluruh beban berat kehidupan.

Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Luhan tersenyum, bukan senyum manis yang biasa ia tunjukkan, melainkan senyum menyeringai dengan ekspresinya yang dingin.

“Kalian dengar itu?” Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba ke arah dirinya dan Yifan. “Sekarang _mereka_ tidak dapat bermain-main lagi.”

Oh Sehun tau siapa _mereka_ dalam kalimat Luhan, orang-orang busuk yang mencoba mencelakai tuan mudanya ini.

“Mulai sekarang akulah pewaris tahta keluarga Lu.” Ucap Luhan tegas dan kakek Luhan tak lepas memandang Luhan dengan senyuman bangga.

Luhan berdiri di sana, dengan cahaya bulan yang menyorot tubuh mungilnya, senyum penuh kemenangan tak lepas dari wajah indahnya dan dirinya benar-benar terlihat mempesona.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Yifan dan Sehun membungkuk tunduk kepada Luhan sang penyelamat mereka.

“Ya tuan muda.” Ucap mereka. sebuah seringai juga terbentuk di wajah mereka.

Mereka tidak sabar untuk mengotori tangan mereka sendiri dengan memusnahkan orang-orang yang melukai tuan muda mereka ini.

.

.

.


End file.
